


Not Yet

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “You can look now.”Shirou opened his eyes, desperate now that he had been given permission, and he found himself wordless as he gazed up at her. He had seen so much of her, unable to forget that first time when she had been bathed in the glow of the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows, but right now, even under the single light of their living room, she seemed even more breath-taking. She had shed the black dressing gown, giving him a clear view of what she was, or rather wasn’t wearing underneath. It certainly wasn’t something he’d seen before, and suddenly her ‘trip to town’ took on a whole new meaning, and his anticipation became heat as she realised that she had been planning this and that she was watching him, head tilted, almost shy.Almost.





	Not Yet

Rin shielded her eyes as she stepped outside. Trapped in lectures all morning she hadn’t realised how sunny it was outside, and it took her a moment to adjust, before scanning the wide grassy area for a familiar flash of red hair. Shirou had promised to meet her for lunch as it was one of the few days where they had no classes together, even though they’d seen each other that morning, and would be heading home together in a few hours. It took her a moment to spot him, not because he was finally blending in, rather than stubbornly trying to stand out as much as possible, but because he had been blocked from view by two guys that she recognised vaguely from his class who were standing over him. They seemed to be in deep discussion for a moment, before the taller burst out laughing at whatever Shirou was saying, before shaking his head and pulling the other guy away with a short wave of farewell.

She waited for a moment, just watching and studying Shirou. It had taken him time to settle down and start to reach out to others around him, and she knew that her own reaction to the Luvia situation probably hadn’t helped with that endeavour, and she didn’t want to get in the way if he was making friends. However, he was watching the other two guys walking away with a frown on his face. He wasn’t angry. She couldn’t feel any power coming off him, and his eyes weren’t flashing like they did on the rare occasion that he truly lost his temper, but he was irritated by something and she sighed. She had always been the prickly one, and it seemed to have rubbed off on him. He wouldn’t push her away though and clutching the strap of her bag she marched across the grass towards him, head high, and a smile on her lips, although she knew that he could read her well enough now to see the concern beneath it.

He saw her coming.

“Rin,” he greeted as soon as she was close enough, the scowl easing just as she’d hoped that it would as he reached out to make room for her next to him.

“What was that about?”

“They’re going out in town tonight, and they were inviting me,” Shirou replied, tilting his head up to meet her kiss as she leant down to greet him, blinking when it was much briefer than usual before she pulled back to look at him.

“Are you going?”

“No.” It was too blunt, and there was the flash of something in his eyes and colour rising in his cheeks and her eyes immediately narrowed. After their encounter in the library, their relationship had shifted and grown in leaps and bounds, and she had learned to know what would bring that delicious colour to his cheeks, and she fought the urge to glance after his classmates as a suspicion formed in the back of her mind.

“Why not?” She asked, watching the colour climb higher in his cheeks as he tried to look anywhere that wasn’t at her, and she drew herself up to her full height, hands on her hips as her tone turned demanding. “Shirou?”

“They’re going to check out some of the clubs in town,” Shirou muttered, caving to her demands and she frowned, waiting for the ‘but’, and he clearly realised that she wasn’t about to let the matter drop because he sighed, shoulders slumping. “Including a strip club…”

“Oh…”

_ Oh… _The fight drained out of her, and she finally sank down on to the grass beside him, silent as she gathered her thoughts. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he took her sudden quiet as permission to set out the lunch he brought for them. He was tense, obviously waiting for her to process what he had said, but he didn’t seem like someone who had missed out. She had seen him disappointed and frustrated before, usually over his studies and progress, and there was no trace of that in his expression right now. She wondered if that just meant that he had got better at concealing his emotions from her. She wasn’t naïve, she knew that guys liked clubs like that, and she had been the one pushing him to reach out and make friends, and her expression tightened as she thought about the laughter as they’d walked away from him.

“You can go if you want.” She hated the words even as she said them, wishing that she could take them back the moment they <strike>had</strike> left her lips, but she couldn’t, and she wouldn’t. _I know he will come back to me,_ she told herself sternly.

_“You know that there is nothing to worry about, right?” He murmured, letting her go when she jerked back, staring at him with wide eyes. The fire flaring higher for a moment, before it faded and softened, becoming something gentler, and more vulnerable, and drawing courage from that, he smiled. “She’s a friend, nothing more and that’s not going to change.”_

_“She wants it to…”_

_“Maybe.” He wasn’t so sure about that, but he wasn’t about to voice that thought aloud, and Rin had a disconcerting habit of usually being right, even if he would never admit it to her. “But she’s not you.” It took all his courage to say that, and he looked away, feeling the heat flooding his cheeks, and it spread, climbing higher as the silence stretched between them. He could feel her eyes on him, he always could, and his heart beat a little faster, and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to look at her, what courage he’d found deserting him now._

He had already made it clear that she was the only one for him, both in the library and every day since, so she could let him have this.

“I don’t want to go.” Warmth engulfed her hand and it took her a moment to realise that he had abandoned the food in favour of reaching out to grasp her hand, and she lifted her head to find him watching her with fierce eyes. “Why would I?”

“But…”

“I know that you want me to make friends,” Shirou cut her off, and she flushed at being caught out, and he smiled, fingers squeezing hers lightly. “But I’m not doing it like this, so you can stop pretending that you’re fine with the idea.”

“I am!” The protest burst out before she could stop it, loud enough to draw attention from the people scattered on the grass around them, and Rin quickly looked down, trying to hide the burning in her cheeks. “I’m not, but…”

“I know,” his lips brushed the back of her hand, the sweet gesture soothing her more than words could have, and she looked up, relieved to see that he was smiling. “Now, are we going to eat?” It was an easy way out of the awkwardness, and she nodded, seizing on it, but even as she accepted the lunchbox he passed over, she found her thoughts drifting.

_ She could feel it coming, cresting above her, and it was when he pulled back, looking down with eyes of molten gold, his gaze that of someone who couldn’t believe what they were seeing, as he repeated the words that had started this all. “It’s always been you.”_

_And then she was falling._

_ Lost in the ‘always’ he had promised her, grounded only by the warm hands that she could feel holding her side, and the lips that captured hers, chaste once more, taking each sound she made for his own. It seemed to last forever, and yet no time at all, but even as the high faded away to a warm afterglow that wrapped itself around her like a second skin, he was there, still inside her for the moment, a warmth against her. A promise of more fire like the one that had consumed her and she closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss, her voice little more than a whisper now. “…Always.”_

_It’s always been you, and it always will be._

How had she forgotten? He had already made his choice, and so had she. _I wouldn’t have been okay with it,_ she could admit to herself now. The thought of him even watching someone else, even if he never reached out and touched like he had with her that day, leaving her wanting to hide him away from the world. But with it came another mental image… of her being the one that he watched and touched. She might never have been to a club like that, but she had heard talk, some a little more vivid than she cared to admit, and now the idea gripped her, especially as she watched Shirou relaxing as the silence became less awkward and she shifted around to press into his side. It had been a while since they’d done anything fun, after a near-miss in the library, and after today she had a feeling that they could both use some stress relief, and she wanted to reward that promise.

_It’s always been you._

“I need to pop into town after class,” she said, finally breaking the silence, and putting her plan into action before she could begin to second guess herself. She didn’t really need to go, but if she was going to do this, then she wanted to do it properly for both of them, trying not to squirm where she was sat, the idea exciting her more than she wanted to admit. “If you want to head home first.” Everything hinged on her being able to go on her own, but she wasn’t going to say that, as Shirou looked worried, clearly wondering if this was a delayed reaction to the invite. There was a pause, and she struggled not to look away, as it felt like he was already undressing her with his eyes, even though he had no idea about what she was planning. She wasn’t sure if he’d picked up on anything, or whether he just didn’t want to upset her because he nodded a moment later.

“I’ll have dinner ready when you come home.” _Home,_ that word more than anything reassured her that things were okay. She had noticed that he would never use that word when he was upset or angry, and she had subconsciously taken to using it as a measure of how bad an argument had been. “And I was hoping you would have a look at my project for me.”

“Of course.” _Not if I can help it,_ she thought, knowing that if things worked out the way she hoped then neither of them would have much time for studying tonight, but she wasn’t about to say that. “Maybe, we could watch a film or something afterwards.” That was all the warning she would give him, as their film nights usually ended up with them missing the end of the film… and most of the middle for that matter, and she knew he had caught on when he smiled at her, just a little quirk of the corners of his lips that had her biting her lip with anticipation.

_Tonight._

****

It was already dark outside when Rin finally got home that evening, stepping through the front door to the welcoming smell of dinner, and the sound of Shirou singing off-key in the kitchen. He always claimed that it helped him to focus when she complained, but she knew that he enjoyed it, and she paused to listen for a minute, cradling the bag of shopping against her chest. She had found it hard to focus in her classes all afternoon, and she had been caught out more than once and she was glad that their teachers couldn’t see inside her thoughts, blushing at the mere thought of it. Now, with the prospect of going through with it so close that she could practically taste it, nervousness and excitement were warring for control, and the bag crumpled between clenched fingers as she took a deep breath before calling out.

“I’m home!”

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Shirou called back, and she could hear him moving around in the kitchen and worried that he was going to come out and discover her surprise she bolted for the bedroom, calling over her shoulder as she hurried past the kitchen.

“I’ll just be a minute.”

If Shirou had noticed anything odd, he was kind enough not to mention it when she returned to the kitchen a couple of minutes later, the bag stashed beneath her, or rather their bed. Instead, she was greeted with a smile and a lingering kiss that had her considering throwing her plans out of the window as it turned more heated. However, just as her control was wavering, he pulled back and lifted an eyebrow at her in perfect imitation. “You’re late.”

“It took me a little longer than I thought,” Rin replied, glancing at the clock and wincing. There was no way she was going to admit that it had taken her long because she had been indecisive, he was always teasing her for knowing exactly what she wanted, and she didn’t want him to know how long she had dithered at the shops. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Shirou echoed, and she realised a moment too late that she had apologised when normally she would have just shrugged. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” It came out too quickly, and she shook her head as he opened his mouth. “It’s fine, honestly.” She was reasonably sure that had just made it sound worse, and as much as his concern would usually touch her, right now she wished that he would pay a little less attention to her habits. Maybe he had realised because he dropped the matter, setting the food out on the table, beginning to tell her about his afternoon as they settled down, and the normality helped ease her nervousness. He was still Shirou and she was still Rin, and that realisation, along with the feel of his foot playing with hers under the table, had her relaxing and eventually joining in with the conversation with enough composure to stop him watching her quite so suspiciously.

They were nearly done with the meal, and Rin was beginning to quiver with anticipation and nerves again when Shirou paused and looked directly at her in the way that he usually did when he was going to say something that she might not want to hear. “I don’t regret not going tonight.” It was soft but spoken with a defiance that in the past she might have argued against just for the sake of arguing, today it just warmed her, and shored up her resolve for tonight. She didn’t say that though, instead, she trailed her foot up his ankle, the touch reassuring him more than words ever could and smiled.

“I know.” Her simple agreement eased a tension that she hadn’t wanted to acknowledge out of the air, and the last part of the meal made it feel as though nothing had happened.

They cleaned up together, Rin ignoring his usual protests that he didn’t mind doing it, wanting to spend the extra time together, and if she happened to press against him more than was necessary for the task at hand then he wasn’t complaining. They stole kisses between jobs, at least until laughing and protesting that the dishes would never get done at this rate, Shirou chased her out of the kitchen with a splash of cold water. She shrieked and protested, even though she was glad of the reason to escape to get ready, promising to meet him the living room to look at his project, her stomach a warm, quivering mess as she retreated to the bedroom to get ready.

**

“Rin? Are you coming?” Shirou called. He had his work spread out on the coffee table, reading over scribbled notes as he waited, but she had been a long time now and with what had happened earlier, and her behaviour at dinner he was just considering going to look for her when there was a cough from the doorway. Relieved that she wasn’t hiding from him, he looked up and blinked as he found her leaning against the doorway in her dressing gown, looking nervous and excited all at once, colour already dusting her cheeks. It reminded him of how she had been the day after the library, but this time there was something else in her eyes as she met his gaze, that had him swallowing and suddenly nervous. “Rin?”

His voice seemed to jolt her into action, and she began to move across the room to him and he blinked as he realised that she seemed taller than normal, before his gaze dropped to her feet, eyes widening at the tall heels that she was wearing. Shoes that he had heard her grumbling about often enough to know that she didn’t like wearing them and that she resented people who could walk so easily in them, although she had been mollified when he’d once pointed out that she wouldn’t be able to fight in heels. For all her protests though, she was graceful as she prowled towards him and despite himself, his eyes were drawn to the sway of her hips, and he knew that she had noticed when her lips curled up into the smile that always promised mischief and pleasure, and he still hadn’t worked out why those two expressions were the same, or why it always made anticipation curl in the pit of his stomach.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered as she reached him, and there was a trace of nervousness in her voice that made him hesitate.

“Rin?”

“Just do it,” she ordered, sounding more like herself and he was already obeying even before she reached out and caressed his cheek. “Please.” He closed his eyes, wondering if she knew just how vividly he could see her even with his eyes closed. “I’m going to hit you if you’re peeking.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Shirou teased, the threat making him smile, even though he wanted nothing more than to know what she was doing, especially when he felt the silky material of her dressing gown against his arm. She was moving then, pressing closer, and without a word he leant back, spreading his legs to give her room, and earning an all-too-brief kiss on the lips as a reward. His fingers twitched, itching to reach out and pull her closer, wondering if he would ever get tired of the fact that he was allowed to do that. He doubted it, the urge rising to reach out and touch, as her legs pressed against his thighs.

Then her hands were taking his, guiding them forward with a reminder to keep his eyes closed until she said otherwise. He curled his fingers around hers briefly, savouring the warmth of her touch, and squeezing lightly when he realised that she was trembling slightly. She squeezed back, before slowly, carefully pulling him forward, and guiding his hands where she wanted them to go, and his breath caught as his fingers brushed against her skin. “Rin…” He whispered, letting his thumbs rub along the skin that he could feel, and she let him trail lower, waiting until his fingers had just discovered silk and lace, before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“You can look now.”

Shirou opened his eyes, desperate now that he had been given permission, and he found himself wordless as he gazed up at her. He had seen so much of her, unable to forget that first time when she had been bathed in the glow of the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows, but right now, even under the single light of their living room, she seemed even more breath-taking. She had shed the black dressing gown, giving him a clear view of what she was, or rather wasn’t wearing underneath. It certainly wasn’t something he’d seen before, and suddenly her ‘trip to town’ took on a whole new meaning, and his anticipation became heat as <strike>s</strike>he realised that she had been planning this and that she was watching him, head tilted, almost shy.

Almost.

There was a curl to her lips that told him she had seen the effect <strike>that</strike> she was having on him, and he almost growled at her then, but he couldn’t, instead, he needed her hips where his hands had come to rest, letting his eyes trail slowly across her. The top part of her outfit descending from a narrow, silver colour that looked far too delicate across her neck, and for a moment he was entranced by the way it danced as her breathing sped up under his gaze. Then he was moving lower, where the silver gave way to her favoured red. Narrow, silk straps that barely hid anything from sight, but curled around her, vivid against her pale skin, and drawing his attention unerringly to her curves, and he must’ve made some kind of noise as he followed where it trailed down between her breasts because she was smiling at him now, eyes too bright. “Do you like what you see?” She put a hand on top of his, even as she tilted up the hip, drawing his attention to two things.

Firstly, there were dozens of tiny, tinkling bells attached to the base of the top, that made each movement ring with gentle music and caught the light, sparkling against her skin.

And secondly, that she was still wearing the heels.

Needing a second to catch himself, he nodded, even as he moved the hand that she wasn’t holding and trailed it lightly it up her stomach, avoiding the ticklish spot for now, and gently flicking a couple of the bells, watching her shiver at the sound even as she pressed into the touch. Still exploring, he let his fingers trace the straps that descended from the top, joining with the suspender belt, feeling her eyes on him, as he moved on, carefully tracing the lace swirls that filled the gaps between the straps that clung to her hips. Meeting her gaze, he held it, as his hand drifted lower, following the lace <strike>w</strike>as it curled down between her legs, and lightly teasing her through the lace, watching as she flushed, colour creeping down her chest, a gentle accompaniment to the red.

“Not yet,” she managed to murmur after a moment, reaching down to catch his hand, but not before he realised that she was wet to the touch. Still, he let her pull his hand away, although what control he had was nearly lost when she lifted that hand to her lips, eyes locked on his, as she slowly lapped at his fingers. Tasting herself, and teasing him, and in a desperate attempt to hold himself together, he looked down, only for his mouth to go dry, as his eyes followed the straps that led down to the sheer, black stockings that clung to her legs, leading to the heels. Not knowing what else to do, he leaned forward and kissed the skin above the bottom, marking the space where he had been first allowed to touch.

“You’re beautiful…” He pressed the words into her skin with gentle kisses, nipping lightly and hearing her gasp, teeth catching his finger in turn. “But, w-what…?” His voice caught and broke as he looked up again, meeting her eyes and seeing the simmering heat in their depths, and he wanted to curse, although the smile that greeted him made any concerns melt away.

“Consider it a reward,” Rin replied, and he blinked confused until she let his hands fall away, drawing herself up to her full height and gods did he want to touch her. To tease and explore the skin revealed by the lingerie, to trace its path downwards. “You chose me,” she added, leaning in to kiss him, and there was nothing shy or chaste about this kiss. It was demanding and consuming, and he gasped, caught by surprise when she nipped his bottom lip, before melting beneath it, willing to give her anything and everything for this moment, and they both made disappointed sounds when they were forced to part to breathe, but when he moved to kiss her again, she pushed him back. “Not yet.”

There was no music apart from the bells on the top, but she didn't need it, the soft tinkling sound enchanting him, but her hands entrancing him as she reached up running a finger over ravaged lips before she let both her hands trail down her front. The sight of her hands following the path of the straps, teasing her own nipples had his mouth dry, and he was helpless to do anything but watch, as she followed the same path that his eyes had taken only moments before. He was flushed, and hard, especially when she deliberately held his gaze, as she stroked herself slowly, teasing herself in the way that he had barely had time to. A low noise was building in his throat, a protest, a plea. A need to be the one reaching out and touching her, but before it could break free, she had taken mercy on him, pressing closer to him, a knee lightly brushing his cock and drawing a strangled groan from him instead before her hands came to rest on the tops of his thighs. “No one else can have this,” she whispered, kissing him again, nibbling at his lip as she massaged his thighs. “Because I am all yours,” she added, as she moved to straddle him, swinging one leg over his, and its only when she grinds down that Shirou fully understands what she was doing.

“Rin…” It’s not a protest not really, because he doesn’t want this to stop. But he wants her to know that this wasn’t what he’d expected when he’d said no to going out, even as his hands twitch, itching to reach out and touch.

“I know,” she murmurs, kissing him more gently this time. “But I want to<strike>o</strike>.” As though to reinforce her words she ground down on his thigh, holding onto his shoulder with one hand, while the other hand returns to her chest and he can’t help but follow it with his gaze. She’s teasing herself again, running her finger featherlight around her nipple, teasing it to full hardness, and he can see the goosebumps that rise, the way she quivers at the sensation. He can feel it, they’re so closely pressed together and then she’s against him, still grinding into him, dancing to the music created by her own movements and her lips are against his chin.

The kisses start gentle, easing him in, seemingly aware that he is still on the wrong foot. Caught by surprise just as she had planned and transfixed by the sensation of her in his lap, pressing against him, but as she moves lower, the kisses are more heated. Teeth nipping his skin, as she moved down the side of his neck, and she’s no longer touching herself, but unbuttoning his shirt so that she can see his chest. And he trembles when she pushes it aside before leaning in, still grinding onto his leg, her arms looped behind his neck, leaving him at the mercy of the sensation of her skin against his.

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” She asks, just as he thinks that the sensation of her breasts and the straps against his bare skin are going to drive him mad, and he can’t fight the urge anymore. He doesn’t want to, and that question, and the kiss, light and all too-fleeting is all the permission he needs. He feels too hot, every nerve ending alight from where she is touching him, and yet it seems to him that Rin is an inferno beneath his fingers as he reaches out, and she moved back just enough to give him room to touch. Her heart is a drumbeat beneath his searching touch as he lays a hand over it, a steady accompaniment to the bells that are still singing their song against her skin.

He knows her body now, and as she moved against him, undulating as his fingers begin to move, he finds his own rhythm. He maps out her chest, teasing the ticklish places without breaking the mood, and earning a bruising mark on the side of his neck, when she arched into him, lips marking his skin as his fingers touch hers. It makes him jolt up, his still covered cock pressing into her and she grinds down into him, both moaning at the sensation and wanting more. But Rin isn’t finished yet, and she swings around to face outwards, her ass firmly in Shirou’s lap, and it's both not enough and too much as she rolls her hips against him, grinding down and arching her back. Tipping her head back, exposing the arch of her throat to Shirou and he leans forward, kissing it, marking it. Knowing that the world will be able to see what they had done, even if they couldn’t see this, and Rin is vocal in her approval, especially when he reaches around to her front, and begins to massage her breasts. Playing with them, as she finds a new rhythm in his lap, her ass now lined up perfectly with his cock, with just enough pressure to keep the arousal burning just the right side of overwhelming.

She was flush against his chest now, her neck marked with his attention, and her skin flushed across her shoulders and throat, low noises bubbling up, as he teases her nipples, pulling just enough to bring the sounds to her lips without hurting, and then stroking them soothingly. And there was a dampness against his crotch now, both of them inching closer to the edge, and he let one hand trail lower, lightly flicking the straps against her skin, and she twisted to kiss him, letting him devour her gasps and moans at the sensation. Then his fingers dipped between her legs once more, and this time she spread her legs, moving to match his position even as she rolled her hips against him, and he abandoned her chest, to wrap an arm around her, supporting her and moving with her rhythm as he teased her through the lace. “How attached are you to this?” He asked, not quite recognising his own voice, the words breathless as she broke the kiss long enough for him to speak.

Her answer was to grind down against his fingers, chasing the sensation, and he kissed her, before trailing kisses down her neck again, gentle where he had marked it, and leaving fresh marks, as he worked his fingers through the lace. He didn’t tear it completely, wanting to feel it when she came, chasing her growing dampness, but now he could press deeper. “Shirou!” The cry was accompanied by a sharp roll of her hips, that had him biting his lip to hold back a shout of his own, his cock pressing against his trousers now, heat pooling, but she was close and right now his focus was riveted on her, and the steady stream of pleas against a backdrop of gentle bells.

He teased her, lightly kissing and nipping the side of her neck as he rubbed her clit, keeping his touch light enough to keep her teetering ever closer to the edge, but not enough to push her over. He could tell when she was too close, because the rhythm of her hips as she ground against him would speed up, desperately chasing the end, and then he would slow down, fingers moving to massage her thighs, moving to kiss her shoulders, easing her back from the edge. “Shirou, please…please…” She was pleading now, breathless, even as she deliberately ground against him, trying to drag him to the edge with her and it took all his self-control not to fall with her there and then. “Please…”

“Not yet,” he echoed her earlier words as he pulled his fingers away, earning a mewling protest from her. Which became a startled cry, as he shifted his hold on her, lifting her into his arms and rising from the sofa, and for a moment he stayed like that, just admiring her, because she was beautifully ravished and flushed now, squirming against him, pupils wide. Another plea bubbling up as he turned around and carefully, gently set her down where he had been sat. “My turn,” he murmured, kissing her, before kneeling in front of her.

The lace was dark with the fruits of his teasing, but he didn’t touch her there just yet. Instead, he leaned up, lapping at her nipples, swirling his tongue over the redness left by his earlier ministrations, feeling her press into the sensation, chasing the touch even as her fingers found their way into his hair, threading through it and pulling him closer. It was almost painful, but he welcomed the sensation, even as he moved lower, kissing and worshipping the expanse of skin glistening from the light reflecting on the bells, earning a startled giggle as he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. Now he moved the straps aside, lapping at the reddened marks they had left behind, feeling Rin tensing with anticipation as he moved lower, the fingers in his hair tightening. He trailed his fingers over the lace bottoms, but he didn’t touch her where she clearly wanted him to, the pout that earned him making him smile, even as he moved lower, holding her gaze as he slowly, deliberately unclipped the straps from the stockings.

The sheer material rolled back easily, revealing unblemished skin, and he worked his way down her left leg, kissing and nipping each inch of skin as it was revealed, worshipping and claiming each part of her, until he reached the shoe. Now she moved, her foot dipping to his crotch, circling the bulge of his cock, teasing him towards the edge and he left a hickey against her calf in revenge, jolting when she pressed more firmly, groaning deep in his throat. Then he took her foot in his hand, lifting it, and holding her gaze once more as he lapped and sucked at her toes, and she was squirming and whining as he teased her, pressing his tongue into the arch of her big toe. He had always known that she’d had sensitive feet, and now he pushed that to the limit, knowing that she was close, and he waited until there was an almost frantic note to the sounds she was making before lowering her foot.

“S-Shirou…” She whined, desperate now, and he smiled, humming in acknowledgement and rewarding her plea with a gentle stroke between her legs, the lace now soaked through, as she arched back, spreading her legs further in invitation. He couldn’t, wouldn’t deny her at this point, and he leaned in to press kisses along her stomach, allowing her fingers to tighten in his hair, as he moved lower. Dipping down between her legs, the ridge of his nose brushing the lace, feeling the way she quivered and tensed in anticipation, even before he found the hole he’d left in the lace, and replaced his teasing fingers with the press of his tongue. Her voice rose, a beautiful song and the bells filled his ears as he lavished her, pressing as close as he could, until with a final cry she came under his ministrations.

The taste of her coated his tongue, her grip on his hair bruising now, not giving him a chance to pull away, not that he’d had any intention of going anywhere. He continued to tease and press his tongue against her, lapping up the taste of her, savouring the dampness against the texture of the lace, easing her through it and beyond until her grip slowly loosened. Now he did pull back, but not enough to escape completely. Instead, he turned his attention to her other leg, knowing that she was sensitive now, and unsurprised when she jolted as he unsnapped the straps and began to work his way down her thigh, lips gentler against her skin now. That was worse if the low noises were any indication, but she was breathless and limp above him, a smile on her face as he met her gaze, checking that this was okay and earning a blissed-out nod. This time he took longer to reach her foot, giving her chance to recover as he worked his way down and when he reached her foot, his teasing was greeted with a high-pitched mewl, and the feel of her pressing into him again.

She let him play for a couple of minutes before she reached down, fingers smoothing over the top of his head, a tacit apology for the grip she’d had on him earlier, before moving to take his chin, tilting his head up so that she could lean in and kiss him. “I was supposed to be the one spoiling you,” she grumbled, but her smile belied any real complaint, as did the second kiss that left him breathless and wanting more, still aching and hard, and more acutely aware of it now that he wasn't distracted with teasing her. She must’ve realised, because her smile softened, although the look in her eyes was that of divine mischief. “Let me take care of you.” It was more a command than a request, but Shirou was too far gone at this point to deny her anything, and when she held out a hand, he took it without question, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

He was barely vertical, before she reached out trailing her fingers down his bare chest, drawing a strangled groan from his lips, the lightest touch almost too much to bear now. Not as bad as the deliberate slowness with which she unbuttoned his trousers, fingers brushing against him too often to be accidental, but too late to ease his arousal, and he was biting his lips, holding back a plea as she finally eased them down. Then she was palming him and stroking him through his boxers, and he couldn’t hold back a moan even as he chased her touch, desperate for the promised relief. “Not yet,” she pulled back, her smile growing when he groaned out a plea, staggering where he was stood and then she was rising, and pressing against his chest, and leaning up to kiss him. It was a ravishing kiss, leaving him breathless and aching, lips red when she finally pulled back, startled to realise that she had used his distraction to push down his boxers, the sudden rush of air leaving him moaning into the quick kiss that followed. And he was pliant under her hands as she turned them around and pushed him back down on the sofa. “Let me finish this how it started,” she murmured, slowly undoing the straps connecting the bottoms to the tops, the bells emphasising each movement, before she let the ruined lace fall to the ground and stepped free, her chest still framed with lace and silk, but the rest of her gloriously naked.

He wouldn’t have argued even if he could, especially when she turned around, filling his vision with the swell of her ass, and he reached out for her, hands gentle on her hips, as he realised what she was doing. Barely guiding her, as she let her ass graze his chest, as she moved lower, each brush of her skin against his igniting a fire in his skin, and he knew that he wouldn’t last long, his breathing speeding up. “Rin.” It was a plea and a warning, and then her hands were pressed against his, letting him take the lead as he guided her into his lap, rolling her hips, as he slowly, gently pressed into her. Between her earlier efforts, and his own ministrations, it felt like perfection as he slid inside her, filling her, both of them moaning from the sensation.

They waited, almost breathless, taking a moment to adjust and then Rin moved, undulating against him, rolling her hips as she pressed back onto him. He groaned, feeling how he was pressed against her, feeling the quivering as she realised it too, still sensitive from earlier, and then she was speeding up.

It was too much. He had been coiled tight already, and then as her rhythm sped up, each roll of her hips seeming to guide him deeper inside her, he could feel himself trembling and nearing the edge. He pressed against her, arms wrapping around her as he kissed her neck and shoulders, marking unmarred skin, and Rin was all he could feel, and smell, and hear, her voice rising above the bells as he rose to meet her. He could have stayed like that forever, but then she squeezed around him, and <strike>then</strike> he was coming, holding her tight, lips pressed to her shoulder, muffling his sounds as filled her. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think, but he could feel Rin, as she rocked back against him, riding him through it, even as her hands came up to hold his, keeping him in place and holding him close.

As the high settled, and he began to catch his breath, Rin’s movements slowed and stilled although she made no effort to pull away from him, instead leaning back against his chest, linking their hands together and pressing them against her stomach. “Not yet,” she whispered when he made as to move, and he nodded, letting his head fall against her shoulder, kissing it.

“Not yet.”


End file.
